As principal requirements, the frame of a golf cart must be large enough to carry different sizes of golf bags. Generally, the upper and lower bracket on a golf cart support the upper and lower parts of a golf bag. This means that a large spacing should exist between upper and lower bracket of golf bags, which cause difficulties with storage or transportation of golf carts. The existing folding golf cart mainly comprises a frame, pillar and handle etc. The pillar, frame and handle are generally fastened with screws. Extending or folding of handles and frame are adjusted by adjusting screw. The several parts need be adjusted respectively to fold or extend them. It is not convenient to perform these operations.